The present invention relates to an alignment tool for clip angles and more particularly pertains to speeding up the installation of clip angles in structural steel.
The use of fastener devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fastener devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of joining items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,023 to diGirolamo discloses a clip for connecting metal studs in the construction of a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,698 to Murphy discloses a clip for joining sheet metal beams.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an alignment tool for clip angles for speeding up the installation of clip angles in structural steel.
In this respect, the alignment tool for clip angles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of speeding up the installation of clip angles in structural steel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles which can be used for speeding up the installation of clip angles in structural steel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fastener devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved alignment tool for clip angles. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an attachment portion adapted for being coupled with a square and a hole of a clip angle. The attachment portion includes a cylindrical member having a first end and a second end. The first end is dimensioned for being slidably received within the hole of the clip angle. The attachment portion includes elongated upper and lower plates extending outwardly from the second end of the cylindrical member. The upper and lower plates have a space disposed therebetween for receiving the square therein. The upper and lower plates each have free outer ends. The upper and lower plates each have a pair of aligned apertures therethrough inwardly of the outer free ends thereof for selectively receiving a nut and bolt arrangement for securing the attachment portion to the square. The upper plate has an alignment window formed therein. The alignment window includes a back end with a central measurement slot formed therein. The central measurement slot should be perfectly alignment with the hole of the clip angle to define a properly positioned hole.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles which has all the advantages of the prior art fastener devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an alignment tool for clip angles economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles for speeding up the installation of clip angles in structural steel.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved alignment tool for clip angles including an attachment portion adapted for being coupled with a square and a hole of a clip angle. The attachment portion should be perfectly alignment with the hole of the clip angle to define a properly positioned hole.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.